Let's Do It
by Gravity Always Wins
Summary: Nick and Jess and Reagan. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Jess walked Mae and Coach to the door, swinging it open for the last of many times that night.

"Some wedding, huh?", Mae remarked, tugging at the arm of a very inebriated Coach.

"'Twas the bestest," Coach mumbled, following dutifully.

Jess smiled as the pair slipped past her into the hallway. It really had been a great night.

"Okay, well you two don't be strangers. And Coach, there is room on this fridge for exactly one more Save The Date, and I'm saving it for you."

Coach broke free from Mae for a moment and stepped back into the loft. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Jess, lifting her to her toes in a strong embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, ya little weirdo," he said loudly. He then lowered her back down and whispered in her ear, "you won't have to save it for long."

He stood tall before her, blocking Mae's view of Jess' clearly beaming face and gave her a wink. He rejoined Mae in the hall, threw his arm around her, and started moving towards the elevator.

"Goodnight," Mae said with a waive, stumbling as Coach put some of his weight on her shoulders. "Wish me luck."

"Good Luck," Jess waived. She watched until they disappeared into the elevator before shutting the door and turning back into 4D.

She exhaled deeply. Then there were three. Schmidt and Cece were enjoying the honeymoon suite down at the hotel Marriott. Winston had gone to check in on Aly. Schmidt's mother and girlfriend were fast asleep in his room. All the other out of towners had returned to their respective hotels. Well, all but one.

Jess turned into the kitchen and grabbed a half empty bottle of champagne off the counter. She plucked a champagne flute she thought was hers out of the sink and headed back towards the living room.

Nick and Reagan were sitting on the couch, facing each other. Nick's tie had been loosened and Reagan's bare feet were tucked underneath her. They were deep in conversation.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Jess announced, mock saluting with her champagne flute. "You kids don't stay up too late, now, you've got an early flight to catch."

"I suppose that's true," Nick said with a grin. "Goodnight, Jess."

"Goodnight," Reagan said. "Thanks for the talk. Thanks for everything."

"That's what I'm here for," Jess said, forcing a smile. She quickly stepped away and ducked into her room.

"She is just so cool," Reagan said.

"Yeah, she's the best."

"I don't think I would've asked you to come with me if she hadn't given me a pep talk. "

"I 100% would have chickened out if she hadn't given me a push. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, probably."

"We'll then, I think we owe her a thank you."

"Sure, what you got in mind?"

Reagan smiled devilishly back, and bit her lips. "Well…"

Nick just sat and looked at her.

"This may be a bit of a dangerous proposition on my part since I saw the way you were looking at her today."

"Reagan, I…"

"It's fine, Nick. I don't blame you at all. She brought out the big guns out today. I can't expect you not to look. I totally stole a few dozen glances myself."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. Wouldn't mind getting lost up in that rack for a while. Luckily, I'm a girl so she wasn't expecting it, but I did my fair share of staring today. Thought I was busted a few times. No pun intended."

Nick sat back, conflicted. On one hand, he had a certain instinct to fly into a rage hearing Jessica Day objectified like that. Oh the other hand…

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Jess sat on the edge of her bed. She set the glass on her nightstand, choosing instead to take a slug straight from the bottle. After another healthy slug, she set the bottle next to the glass on the nightstand. Taking a deep breath, she leaned over and slipped off her left shoe. Feeling an ache in her back, she then crossed her right leg over her left for more easy access to her remaining shoe. She slid the flat off and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Jess said, even though the last thing she wanted was company. She stifled a groan when Reagan opened the door. She stepped in sheepishly, and only half closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Jess… hope I'm not…"

"What, no," Jess said with a waive of the hand. "What's up?"

"I just… I really wanted to say thank you, Jess," Reagan said, moving quickly across the room to the other side of the bed. She looked out the window beyond the bed, and continued.

"I'm a bit of a hard head about things, you know. Without your nudge in the right direction, I may have just split in the middle of the wedding. That's how much doubt I had about things."

"You don't say," Jess said, biting back her own frustration.

"Yeah," Reagan said, turning back towards the bed. "I truly owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Well, like I said. That's what I'm here for. Don't mention it."

Jess' eyes fell as she sighed deeply. So deeply that she didn't notice the shift in weight on the bed as Reagan climbed aboard and crawled toward her.

"No, I want to thank you Jess," Reagan whispered from just over her right shoulder. "In any way I can."

"What are you," Jess started.

"Shhh," Reagan assured her. She knelt just behind Jess, moving her thick ponytail from her right shoulder to her left. "Shhh."

For a reason Jess would never be sure of, she was inexplicably calm in that moment. Chalk it up to the champagne, general exhaustion, or the fact that Reagan was a genuinely sexy human. But Jess put up no resistance as Reagan softly put her lips to right side of her neck.

Jess' breath caught as she let her eyes close. Her arm instinctively started towards Reagan's head, but fell back towards the bed as her lips moved further down Jess' neck towards her shoulder. This time Jess felt the bed shift as Reagan moved behind her. Disappointment that the kissing had stopped was ever so brief. Jess didn't even have time to open her eyes before she felt Reagan's unsurprisingly strong hands moving up the sides of her dress. They found her breasts immediately, further straining the fabric that had been tested all day. Reagan's fingers felt amazing, firm yet caressing. Jess fell back into her embrace as Reagan savored the moment, peeking down over Jess' shoulders to devour the sight of the wonderful breasts she'd been admiring all day. She traced her tongue across Jess' neck as her eyes stayed put, watching her own hands mold Jess' beautiful flesh into tantalizing shapes.

A soft moan escaped Jess' lips as her head instinctively turned towards Reagan. Not needing further invitation, Reagan took Jess' mouth with her own, pressing her lips the impossibly soft lips of the woman in her arms. There lips joined, feeling each other out as though possessed of their own minds. Reagan never took her hands from Jess' breasts, and Nick Miller was the furthest thing from her mind.

Luckily for everyone, Jess' conscience kicked in, and her eyes fired open.

"No, we can't," she said, breaking the kiss.. She shook free of Reagan and stood up, turning to face her. "Look, I don't know what kind of sweet, sweet magic you're working here, missy, but… we can't do this. Not just because I'm not… you know… but because of Nick. I can't let you do this to Nick."

"Oh, not to worry, he wants to thank you, too" Reagan smiled from the bed. She slipped her legs from beneath her and swung them over the corner of the bed. "Hey Nick," she yelled as her feet hit the floor. "I'd say we're a go."

Confusion spread over Jess' face as she spun around to see Nick enter the room. He stepped in cautiously and shut the door behind him. He looked first at Jess, her skin flush from whatever Reagan had done to to her.

"Hey Jess," he said quietly.

"Nick, what…."

Before she could finish, she felt Reagan standing right beside her. Without her seemingly standard 3 inch heels, Jess was surprised to find that Reagan was actually just a hair shorter than herself.

"I think we should do this" Reagan said confidently. "I think something incredible is about to go down, and I think we need to pull the trigger. What do you say?"

Jess looked at Nick, and Nick at Jess. Neither said a word.

"Okay, as the only one with any real experience in this, I feel Iike I need to confirm that this would be the single sexiest threesome I've ever taken part in. And trust me, that is saying something."

Jess swallowed hard and shot Nick an unspoken message. One he understood completely, and returned in like.

"Let's do it," Jess said turning to Reagan.

"Now we're talking," Reagan beamed. In one fluid motion, she grabbed the fabric of her blue dress and peeled it off over her head. She flung it into the corner of the room and stepped towards Nick. In contrast to her modest and classy blue dress, Reagan's royal blue underwear was tight and lacy, manipulating her tan, fit body into ways that managed to enhance it's natural beauty.

"Geez man," Jess laughed. "You could handwrite a novel using your stomach as a table."

"That's factually correct," Reagan said without a hint of irony. "I dated a girl who fancied herself a writer. Wasn't much fun, but it's doable."

"Good to know."

Reagan stopped just before Nick and put her hand on his chest. She slowly moved her hand down front of his shirt. She reached into his pants and felt around, making physical contact with his member for the first time. She took him in her hand, gave a few tugs, and smiled.

"Looks like he needs a second," Reagan said, turning to face Jess, never taking her right hand from Nick's cock. With her left hand, she reached down and grabbed Nick's hand. She raised it to her left breast, forming it around her bursting B cup.

Jess looked on conflicted. On one hand, she was instinctively uncomfortable with seeing Nick with his hands all over Reagan's bronzed body. But on the other hand, she was already turned on.

Within a second, Nick's hands went on autopilot, reaching up to collect Reagan's bra clad breasts. He pulled her close to his chest as she continued to stroke. His eyes moved back and forth from Reagan's cleavage to Jess' eyes. Reagan moaned softly, pressing her thong clad ass into Nick's groin.

"Jess," Reagan whispered.

"Yep."

"Nick needs just a little more… of a push. I think I know just the thing."

"Oh?"

"Come here, Jess."

Before she knew it, Jess' bare feet were carrying her towards Reagan. Nick's eyes widened as Reagan's unoccupied hand slowly caressed Jess' exposed collarbone. She traced the delicate skin along the oddly sensual bone before dropping her fingers between Jess' deep, deep cleavage. Jess let out a small cry as Reagan's hand formed around her right breast, giving a firm squeeze.

Jess flinched half a step back, but Reagan pursued. She took her hand from Nick's pants and put both hands on Jess'shoulders. She leaned in and again pressed her lips softly to Jess'. She knowingly turned to the side, ensuring that Nick get an unobstructed view. She tilted her head to the side, opening her mouth, coaxing Jess' mouth open as well. She slipped her tongue between Jess' willing lips. Reagan's hands went to Jess' hips, pulling her in close, their breasts pressing against each other as Nick's mind went blank.

Reagan pulled back from Jess, leaving her mouth open, eyes closed, mid kiss. After several seconds, Jess' eyes fluttered open to see a grinning Reagan staring directly at Nick's crotch.

"Any money says he's ready now," she said, moving towards Nick. Her hands went to his belt and his pants fell to the floor. A moment later and his boxers followed. Reagan took him in her hand again and smiled. Nick was, indeed, all set. All 8 inches.

"I'd say we're about ready to begin," she said.

Reagan collected her raven hair behind her neck and dropped to her knees before Nick. She sized him up on last time and put her hands in his hips.

"I've been wanting to taste this for months," she said.

She took his head in he mouth carefully, circling her tongue around the tip. Nick closed his eyes. Reagan wasted no time, working him deeper into her mouth. She took him in and out quickly but gently, small, slurping sounds escaping her well lubricated lips. She pulled back and held his tip in her mouth a moment as she adjusted her posture. She spread her knees apart slightly more and crossed her feet behind her. Grabbing Nick's bare button in her hands, she looked up, making eye contact just before slamming Nick's dick into the back of her throat. He almost fell back a half step, but her hands were there to steady him, bringing him back into her throat again and again.

Jess watched, shocked to find herself as turned on as she was. As if having a mind of its own, her hands made their way to her breasts and began to slowly fondle. She watched the scene before her and lost herself a moment. Reagan snapped her out of it.

"Hey Jess."

"Hmm."

"Do you mind taking over for a bit," she said, wiping her lips with the back of her wrist. She flexed her jaw a few times and stroked Nick with her left hand. "I could use a break."

Once again, Jess' legs worked before her brain. She stood in front of Nick, Reagan still kneeling beside her, Nick still filling her hand. Jess took a deep breath and looked up at Nick. He took her in with his eyes, heart skipping as it always did when confronted with her wide blues. He took his head in her hands and kissed her hard. Her hands went to his chest as she kissed him back, an unquantifiable relief coursing through her bones. She felt him take her face in his hands as he broke the kiss. She pressed her forehead against his, confused.

"Come on Jess," Reagan urged. "Come get a taste."

Jess opened her eyes and looked at Nick. He gave her the only confirmation she would need. Jess smiled as he released her, dropping to her knees beside Reagan. She wet her lips, turning her attention to Nick's cock, still pulsing in Reagan's hand, still glistening with her saliva.

"Hang on," Reagan said, releasing Nick. Jess knelt still for a moment, confused. Reagan reached over and slipped Jess' dress sleeves towards her shoulders.

"I want to see you," Reagan continued. "I'm sure Nick agrees."

Jess' eyes shot up to Nick's, happy to again see confirmation in his eyes. She stood up again and slipped the dress from her shoulders. She shimmied the dress down over her hips to the floor and stepped out, putting her hand on Reagan's shoulder for balance. As she snuck a glance at herself in the mirror of her vanity, a jolt of confidence shot through her. Her breasts really did look fantastic in her red demi, and her matching red half slip hugged her curves in the perfect way. She snuck a quick look at Nick and took pleasure in the slack jawed look on his face. An instant later she felt Reagan's hand slowly moving up her ankle, over her calf, and to the inside of her knee where her slip ended. Jess looked down to see an unexpected look of lust in the sexy brunettes icy blue eyes.

"Speaking of flat tummies," Reagan said, her eyes still taking in Jess. Her hands left Jess' knee and found her hips. Reagan straightened up on her knees and pulled Jess towards her. She shut her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and buried it into Jess' belly button. Surprised, Jess let out a small cry. Regan recoiled, but smiled back up at her.

"You are right," Reagan said. "I'm sorry. First things first."

She grabbed Nick and quickly took him in her mouth again, just enough to wet him down.

"He's all yours, Jess. Get down here."

Jess lowered herself to her knees again as Reagan handed Nick off to her. She took him in her right hand and gave him a few cursory strokes. He was rock hard and ready for her mouth. She lifted him vertical and took one long, slow lick, base to tip, and met his eyes one last time before wrapping her lips around his head. She took him in only about 3 inches, letting her tongue massage his head while her right hand expertly worked the shift. Her left delicately caressed his balls, which she could feel pulsing already. All the time, she never felt Reagan take her eyes off her breasts.

"You got skills Jess," Reagan complimented. She moved to Jess' left shoulder, never leaving her knees. She rested her chin on her shoulder as she again reached around and took Jess' breasts in her hands. She pulled up and in, towards Jess' face, almost to the point where they interfered with the task at hand.

"Oh, I'm gonna have some fun with these titties later," Reagan whispered into Jess ear. The directness caused Jess to stop mid stroke. She swallowed hard with Nick still in her mouth. A gasp came from above and Jess looked up at Nick. She felt him stiffen even more in her mouth, and the quick nod he gave her confirmed that her was close. Jess tried to concentrate on Nick, but Reagan's amazing hands didn't make it easy. Even through Jess' bra, Reagan found ways to manipulate her breasts to give her intense pleasure. At times Jess' hands would fall limp to her sides, the only thing keeping Nick in her mouth being the ever so gentle thrusting of his hips. Luckily, the quiver Regan put in Jess' lips gave Nick just enough of the unexpected that he found himself at the edge.

"Jess, I'm going to… I'm close… I'm gonna…"

"Mind if I take the lead here?" Reagan asked.

Jess pulled Nick from her mouth and looked up at him questioningly. She could tell from his expression that the deal was already done. Reagan reached over Jess' shoulders and took Nick in her right hand.

"You can trust me," Reagan said, raising herself up on her knees behind Jess. Jess stayed perfectly still, frozen by Reagan's left hand still working it's magic on her left breast. She felt the distinct shape of Reagan's own breasts pressing in her back as she looked up at Nick, who was set to burst.

Reagan pumped Nick with her right hand. Nick's eyes opened for a split second, meeting Jess'. In that instant, Jess felt a quick spray of warmth as Nick exploded all over her half exposed breasts. His breathing peaked above her as Reagan continued to pump, squeezing every last drop onto Jess' fair skin. Reagan released Nick and he stumbled back a half step. Jess looked down at her chest, hands upturned at her sides, slightly shocked at the sheer volume of the sticky liquid she was now covered in.

Reagan quickly slid around and faced Jess, surveying Nick's seed as it collected in her cleavage. She smiled wickedly at Jess.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Reagan said. She leaned towards Jess and lowered her head. "Hold still."

Jess did as she was told as Reagan put her lips to to Jess' breasts and proceeded to lick up the warm, sticky cum that had recently been deposited there. 30 seconds later and Reagan's tongue had explored inch of Jess' chest, even dipping under the fabric of the bra for a visit to her tiny, hard nipples for good measure. Reagan sat up triumphantly and stuck out her tongue.

"All gone," she smiled. She began to stand and looked over at Nick. "You okay champ?"

Nick stood in stunned silence having witnessed the whole scene.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, stepping toward Jess. She stuck out her hand, which Jess instinctively grabbed. Reagan pulled her to her feet and hooked her arm through Jess'. She walked Jess to the side of her bed and sat her down. Jess looked up, wondering what was happening.

"You take five Nick. Regroup, do what you need to do. You can join in whenever you're ready."

"What are.." Jess started.

"Shh," Reagan said, pressing her index finger to Jess' lips. "Just lie back and relax. Trust me."

She gently pushed Jess to her back, climbed up on the bed, and straddled the beautiful woman beneath her.

 **a/n This got kind of long. There will probably be a round 2. Eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reagan removed her lacey blue bra, freeing her solid, shapely B cups. She tossed the bra aside and looked down at Jess. She stopped a moment, surprised at how affected she was by the beautiful, wide blue eyes that stared back shyly at her. She smiled.

"I get what Nick sees in you," Reagan said. She reached down and caressed Jess' cheek. "So beautiful.

Jess looked back up and bit her lip as Reagan's fingers traced the line of her jaw, slowly making the right way down her chest. She took Reagan in, her lithe, bronzed body objectively stunning. There were no tan lines on her breasts. Just another sign of her supreme confidence, Jess thought.

"You've never been with a woman, I presume" Reagan asked, tracing the curves of Jess' cleavage with her right hand and her left thumbed the nipples of her own breast.

Jess swallowed in response.

"Don't worry. I'm very good."

With that, Reagan leaned forward and kissed Jess firmly on the lips. Jess let her eyes close, accepting Reagan's tongue into her mouth without defiance. Jess' hands made their way to Reagan's ultra toned thighs and rested there. Reagan moaned into her mouth as her tongue continued its exploration.

After a moment, Reagan broke the kiss. She hovered above Jess and allowed her bare breasts to hang above Jess', moving her torso in small circles. Her own nipples made gentle contact with Jess' cleavage, and she could feel them growing taut with each pass. Reagan leaned forward further, raising her breasts over Jess' mouth. Needing no invitation, Jess flicked her tongue out to sample Reagan's areola. Reagan lingered over Jess' mouth and Jess raised her head. She took the entire nipple in her mouth and sucked. She ran her tongue carefully over the nipple, applying pressure the whole way through. Reagan moaned softly as she changed position, an unspoken suggestion for Jess to repeat her actions on her other breast.

Jess obliged, instinctively gripping Reagan's firm thighs with her hands. She felt Reagan raise up above her, her breast falling from between her lips. She looked up as Reagan dismounted, slipping to the floor before Jess.

She quickly moved her hands down Jess' belly, and over her hips. Before Jess could react, her hips were arching off the bed as Reagan skillfully removed her lacy red panties. As Jess' legs settled back to the bed, Reagan turned and tossed the panties at Nick. He snatched them from the air without taking his eyes from the scene before him.

"Nice catch," Reagan said. She then turned back to Jess. "I could say the same for you."

Jess felt herself blush as Reagan hooked her hands under Jess' legs and dropped to her knees at the edge of the bed. She pulled Jess a little closer as her legs naturally fell over Reagan's shoulders. Reagan smiled wickedly at Jess, flipped the red slip aside, and licked her lips.

"I've been wondering how you tasted since I first laid eyes on you," she whispered. Even as Jess heard the words, she felt Reagan's hands close tight around her wrists. Her arms were pulled taut, palms up her sides. She tested the grip tentatively to no avail. Reagan had her pinned.

"Don't worry," Reagan said. "I've got you."

With that, Reagan's face disappeared between Jess' legs, and Jess felt Reagan's tongue tasting her aching center. Already wet as can be, Reagan found Jess' spot in no time. Jess yelped as she reflexively struggled against her restraints, the intensity or Reagan's exploration overwhelming her. Reagan's grip only grew tighter as Jess' fingers dug fiercely into her comforter. She felt her body convulse, her head pressing back hard into the bed, causing her back to arch high in the air.

Reagan continued, Jess' wispy breaths only adding to her own arousal. She peered over Jess' flat belly watched her struggle to keep under control. She felt no small pride in driving Jess to the brink. Reagan had been with no shortage of hot women in her days, but nobody as unequivocally beautiful as Jess.

She pressed her tongue in deeper, drawing back slowly, all to Jess' delight. She reveled in Jess' ecstasy, her own breath catching whenever she felt her firm, milky thighs closing tightly around her head.

After several minutes, Reagan relented. She released Jess' wrists and let her legs fall limply to the bed. Reagan stood, her own legs weak from her arousal. As she stood and looked down at Jess' quivering body, she made a confession to herself: she was crushing pretty hard on Jessica Day.

Reagan knelt on the bed beside Jess and stroked her hair. As Jess got her breathing under control, Reagan leaned forward and kissed her. Not lustfully as before, but tenderly.

Jess gathered enough energy to sit up straight. She kissed Reagan back, just as softly, surprising herself. She got to her knees and moved her lips down Reagan's neck to her clavicle. Reagan let her eyes close, and found herself slipping from her own knees to her back. Jess guided Reagan down, her head now even with the edge of the bed.

Jess ran her hands up Reagan's tone legs and over her firm belly. Her hands found Reagan's bare breasts, fondling them with uncertainty.

Whatever doubts she had were quickly assuaged as Reagan's breathing increased. Jess leaned over Reagan, lowering herself so that their breasts met. Jess' fair, bra clad cleavage smothered Reagan's tanned, bare breasts as Jess trailed kisses down Reagan's jaw. She continued down Reagan's chest, taking her left nipple in her mouth. Running her tongue around the erect nipple, Jess was relieved when Reagan's body tensed, her arms and legs shivering with pleasure.

As Jess teased Reagan's nipple, her right hand made its way down her hip. She slid her hand under Reagan's panties, cupping her tight, firm cheek. She moved her hand beneath the soft fabric towards the inside of Reagan's thigh. Reagan relaxed her right leg, raising and bending it at the knee to allow better access.

Jess' fingers found Reagan to be warm and inviting, and she found her mark almost instantly. Reagan's eyes shot open, unprepared to be feeling what she felt so quickly. As Jess continued stroking her pussy, Reagan's hands shot to her own breasts. She caressed her left as Jess sucked on her right. She pushed them together, allowing Jess an easier target.

As Jess continued, Reagan's vision began to clear. Though the room was dark and she was upside down, she could make out Nick vividly. He was standing near the doorway with his erect cock in his hand, taking in the show. Reagan had to admit, she had momentarily forgotten about Nick. But she was ready to make amends.

"God, Jess… you're amazing at this. God," she cried, arching her back knowingly to give Nick full view of Jess devouring her breast.

After another few seconds, Reagan looked back at Nick. His eyes were on Jess, or at the very least what she was doing to Reagan. She waited for him to make eye contact. As soon as he did.

"Nick."

"Yes."

"I... I need you... to come over here and... fuck my face."

Nick stood, dumbfounded. Jess raised her head to assess the situation, but she never stopped her hand from working on Reagan.

"Nick, I need you in my mouth right now," Reagan said. "Please."

Nick swallowed hard and made his way over to the edge of the bed. As he neared Reagan, she reached out and grabbed his hardness. She centered him, taking his tip in her mouth carefully. She wet him down, covering his shaft in her saliva. She placed her hands behind his thighs and looked up at him.

"I want to feel you in my throat," she whispered. Before Nick could react, she had taken him in her mouth again. She pulled at the back of his legs softly as Nick watched his cock disappear entirely into Reagan's mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as waves of pleasure hit him.

He felt himself stumble forward slightly, and his hands instinctively shot out. Before he could fall, his hands found Jess' shoulders, and he was steadied. As his dick went in and out of Reagan's willing mouth, his eyes locked on Jess'. She exhaled deeply as she stared back. After a few moments, she broke the contact and looked down at Reagan. She had stopped working at the sexy brunettes' core in order to steady Nick. Her hands went back to Reagan's breasts, nipples still rock hard. As she caressed the soft skin below, her eyes went back to Nick.

He looked at her in awe. Differently than he had in ages. He smiled. She smiled back.

Reagan kept blowing Nick, taking in in as far as she could, oblivious to what was happening above her.

Nick reached out, grabbed Jess by the neck, and kissed her. Long. Hard. Deep. Passionate. When the kiss broke, Jess knelt before Nick, stunned. He mirrored her surprise as Reagan pulled Nick from her mouth and looked up.

"You two should get a room," she smiled. Jess and Nick looked at each other embarrassed.

"No, seriously" Reagan said, still stroking Nick's cock in her hand. "Jess, back it up. Nick, I want you to fuck her on top of me."

They both froze, unsure of what to do. After a few moments, Reagan piped up.

"Come on, it's obvious you want to. I want you to. So Let's do it. Come here Jess, I've got him ready."

Jess and Nick looked at each other unsure. Then they each looked back at Reagan, then back at each other. Jess tilted her head and started to smile. In Nick's eyes, lust mingled with love. He smiled back, and it was on.

Jess grabbed the back of Nick's head and kissed him quickly. She then flipped around and lowered herself on all fours, parallel to Reagan's hard body. She felt Reagan's hands on her thighs as she helped guide Nick in. Jess' wetness devoured him with ease. He was all 8 inches into her pulsing center within seconds. He pushed in and out, in and out, the unusual scene they were in somehow becoming so familiar at his touch. They continued, pleasure building, for several minutes. Reagan again made her presence known.

As she looked up at Nick's hardness sliding in and out of Jess' well maintained pussy, Reagan's finger made its way under Jess' hood and began to stroke her spot.

Jess let out a cry as her arms buckled. She collapsed into Reagan's open legs, her face finding comfort in the warmth of Reagan's right thigh. Nick kept going, and so did Reagan. Jess' moans turned to screams as Nick's grunting became louder. Jess opened her mouth into Reagan's leg, softly biting down to stifle her screams. Reagan paid no mind, and kept stroking Jess, waiting.

"Come on Nick. Come inside her. I want you to come inside her. I want to taste you both together."

Somehow still having the ability to be surprised, Nick came on cue. Thrusting into Jess just inches above Reagan's face, he made no announcement. He just shuddered loudly, took a moment, and then continued to thrust inside of Jess. Moments later, and Jess released a silent scream, her own orgasm wracking her small body.

Nick pulled out of Jess and stumbled back. Reagan waited below Jess as the mingling of Nick and Jess' fluids began to follow the laws of gravity. As the warm, sticky liquid spilled from Jess' center into Reagan's opened mouth, and accros her lips, she smiled. When it was done, she reached up with her hand and wiped the substance that had collected on her lips into her mouth. She swallowed greedily before raising her tongue to Jess' folds. Jess let out a cry and quivered in surprise as Reagan swallowed again. Jess rolled off of Reagan and stared up at the ceiling, seeing stars.

After a few minutes of collecting themselves, it was Reagan who again broke the silence

"I gotta say, that was pretty awesome," she said as she stepped back into her blue dress. "I've had my share of threesomes before, but you two are… you're really something."

Nick and Jess heard the words, stung by their familiarity. Reagan walked back to the bed, leaned over, and kissed Jess softly on the mouth.

" So delicious," she said, kissing Jess once more. "So damn delicious."

She walked over to Nick who stood spent, leaning against the wall. She took his half hard cock in her hand and gave a soft tug. She looked up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

She walked to the door, purchase her hand on the handle, and paused.

"You're a teacher, right Jess?"

"Mmm hmm," Jess moaned.

"Year round or summers off?"

"Summers off."

"Nice," Reagan answered. " You should join Nick and I in New Orleans this summer."

She turned the handle and opened the door.

"You know, if that's still happening," she finished, looking up at Nick. He looked back confused. Reagan just smiled and stepped into the hall.

"Anyway, you guys should sleep on it."

With that, she closed the door behind her.

Nick took a deep breath and looked over at Jess, now propped up on her elbows. The stared at each other for a few moments until wide smiles of equally high wattage spread over their faces. Jess reached over and flipped up the covers of her bed.

"Come to bed, Nick," she said with confidence.

Nick beamed a smile in return.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
